


The House of Terror

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Berena Series [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Bernie Wolfe and Serena Campbell are a newly married couple and are expecting their first child together.The couple are searching for their dream home and they find it, little did they know that their new home has secrets within it's history.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Berena Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896595
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Newly Married

Bernie Wolfe and Serena Campbell have just been married in a lovely casual wedding. Surrounded by their family and friends, they tied the knot and went on their honeymoon to Spain for a few weeks.

Upon their return to home, Bernie and Serena enjoyed their time together. They both work at Holby City Police Station, they are both homicide detectives.

"I love you, Bern." Serena says as they lay in bed together.

"I love you too baby. I've been thinking about us having a baby?" Bernie responded.

Serena's face lit up, like the Queen of Hearts had just won a game of thrones;

"I would love for us to have a baby together baby, it would be nice to start our own little family."

Bernie was delighted, she leans over and kisses Serena. As they kiss, they soon strip off and have sex together.

After their morning session, Bernie slips into a vest top and shorts;

"I'm going for my morning run, baby."

Serena tentively kisses Bernie,

"Would you like a sausage and mushroom sandwich for when you get back? Then I'll have a bacon and egg sandwich." Serena responded smiling.

Bernie beamed brightly;

"You know me so well baby and maybe we can have a hot shower too baby."

Serena's eyes widen;

"Oh yes baby, I'll get breakfast ready baby." 

Bernie smiled and kissed her wife, then she left for her morning run. 

Serena got out of bed and slipped into her dressing gown, she went downstairs and got the pot of tea ready. Serena put the bacon and sausage in the oven and sliced the mushrooms.

Just as Bernie came back in from her morning run, she was breathing heavily and went into kitchen following the gorgeous smell that had enchanted her sense of smelling.

Serena was just frying Bernie's egg, when she felt her wife's arms wrap around her tummy.

"Breakfast smells delicious baby." Bernie said as she gently nibbled her wife's neck, making the brunette smile and responded;

"That feels so good baby." 

Bernie stopped and smiled, "I'm so hungry baby."

Soon they ate their breakfast and then washed the pots and put them away, then they went upstairs for a shower together.

After their morning shower:

When they had finished their shower, Bernie rang their GP and explained that both she and Serena, had expressed an interest in having IVF treatment.

Their GP referred them to the London Royal Hope Hospital and they attended their first appointment together, Serena was tested and accepted for the IVF treatment.

A few weeks later, Serena can barely keep anything down and is constantly tired. Over sleeping sometimes and Bernie watched over her, Bernie bought a pregnancy test and waited until Serena was better before she did the test.

However, a few minutes later, Serena is feeling better and she does the test. They waited nervously for the results.

The results are in:

Bernie takes the test and they both look at it and they are excited;

"Yes I am pregnant baby." Serena says excited.

Bernie was still beaming, "I love you so much baby?"

"I love you too baby." Serena says as she calmed down and they shared a kiss.

They told their family and friends who were happy and wished them congratulations, twelve weeks later they attended their first scan and discovered that the baby was developing normally.

"Let's wait to find out the sex baby!" The blonde says as they leave the hospital.

Serena agreed as it was their first child together, "Yeah baby, besides it will make it more exciting for the baby names."

Bernie giggled, "Yeah it would baby."

They went home and settled in for the afternoon, Serena couldn't keep most food down but the food she could keep down she relished in.

As they were cuddled up on the sofa, Serena began to drift off to sleep, Bernie just smiled and kissed her wife's forehead gently.


	2. Finding Their Dream Home

While Serena was sleeping, Bernie was looking for their dream home as they wanted to move out of their current home.

A few hours later, Serena woke up to feeling the baby kicking;

"Ouch, god this kid thinks I'm a soccer mama!" Serena exclaimed in pain.

Bernie giggled a little, "It Will be ok. It just means that the baby will be very active, baby."

Serena sat up on the sofa, as Bernie joined her on the sofa;

"Oh babe, I found this house." Bernie showed her wife the house and Serena immediately falls in love with it.

"Let's buy it please baby? Please!" Serena said as she used her puppy eyes on her wife.

The blonde just smiled, knowing that she couldn't resist Serena's puppy eyes;

"Ok baby, I will put a bid on it now." Bernie responded as she pecked the brunette's lips.

Serena smiles and kisses her wife back, as she snuggled into her wife, Bernie placed a bid on the house and put her details in.

After putting the bid on the house, they shared a kiss and went for a shower together. Serena was now showing and she loved being pregnant, meanwhile, Bernie never let Serena carry anything and the brunette would just smiled.

A few weeks later, Bernie and Serena attend a viewing for the house. They held hands as they walked around the house;

"Bernie, let's buy please it's perfect." Serena says as she smiled at her wife.

Bernie relented as she was also in love with the house, "Ok Ree. Can we buy it now please?"

"Sure, no one else has placed a bid on it." The estate agent responded smiling.

Bernie and Serena signed the deeds and bought the house, when the estate agent had left, the pair kissed happily.

They returned home to pack their things and Bernie called her brother Matthew for help, he ordered for a removal van and he helped his sister and his sister-in-law to move.

Bernie and Serena shaped the house into their ideal dream home, they even set up a nursery for their child.

They even redecorated their en suite, which has a bath at one side and a shower at the other end. The blonde and the brunette even redecorated their bedroom and enjoyed it.

In the evening, they snuggled up on the sofa together.

Serena yawned, "I'm tired, must be the move and the baby kicking."

"Why don't we get an early night baby." The blonde responded as she stroked her wife's short brown hair.

Serena nodded as she rubbed her eyes, then Bernie locked up and they went to bed for the night.

Little did they know, that their lives are about to be turned upside down.


	3. The Clapping

Bernie was asleep in bed, next to Serena when she heard voices which was followed by clapping. Just as she slipped into her dressing gown and went downstairs, she is caught off guard by two people arguing;

"All I ask of you, is your love and attention. But no I don't get that because you would rather go and sleep with your girlfriend." The woman says.

Just then, the man hits the woman and she runs out of the house. The man walks straight through Bernie and gives her a chill, one chill that she would never forget.

She goes outside and stands by the river, when she looks down she sees Serena in the water and tries to get to her, however Bernie wakes up in bed and looks over at Serena who is sleeping peacefully.

Bernie got out of bed and went into the bathroom, she yawned as she stretched. After washing her face, Bernie moved the mirror to the back and screamed when she saw a woman with a scare on her face.

Serena woke up and shook her wife awake, the blonde soon woke up and clutched her hair as she realised that she was dreaming.

"Are you ok baby?" Serena asked her wife.

Bernie licked her lips as they were dry and then she responded, "Yeah, it was just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

The heavily pregnant brunette smiled at her wife, she settled down in bed and Bernie left the bed.

The blonde went downstairs and sat on the sofa, she looked at her phone as she had notifications. Just as she removed them, she heard a baby crying and went to investigate.

As she walked into the back garden, she saw a baby girl on an altar and the man standing over her. Soon the woman came in and saved her baby girl;

"She's my baby and I won't you let hurt her, I hate you." The woman said as she left with her baby and disappeared.

Later on, the woman returned to the house and a fight ensues between the pair and Bernie wakes up on the sofa.

The blonde thought she was losing her mind and her sanity with it, soon Serena wakes up in the morning and goes downstairs.

Serena goes into labour:

Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, Serena goes into labour, as she is six weeks early.

"Bernie, my waters have broke." The brunette shouted as she breathed through the pain.

The blonde soon came in, "Ok, let's get you to hospital baby."

Bernie drove them to the hospital, as Serena breaths through the pain. When they got to the hospital, Serena was rushed into a private room and she gives birth to a baby girl.

"She is six weeks early, but your daughter is perfectly healthy and she weighs a healthy six pounds and two ounces." The doctor said as he placed the newborn baby girl in Serena's arms.

The brunette gazed lovingly at her daughter, "She is beautiful."

"Yes she is, just like her mommy." Bernie responded as she kissed her cheek and then kissed her daughter's forehead gently.


	4. Bringing Their Daughter Home

It was a couple of days later, when the new moms brought their daughter home.

They named their bundle of joy Lily-James Rose Wolfe. As they showed their daughter her room, they put her down in the cot and she fell asleep.

The brunette went for a bath as the blonde stayed with Lily-James and kept an eye on her, she rubbed her forehead as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Bernie was in need of a good night sleep, when the brunette returned from her bath, Bernie left her with their daughter and she went for a bath herself.

As the blonde relaxed in the bath, soon she is caught off guard by a scream and she gets out, she puts her dressing gown on and goes to the nursery but doesn't find Serena or Lily-James in there and she runs all over the house.

"Serena, where are you? Serena!!" The blonde shouted as she looked through the house, however she is met by a dark figure who can not see her and she witnesses the dark figure torturing the man;

"Where is my daughter and my grandaughter?" The dark figure barked as Bernie backed away and stayed quiet.

Just then, she sees other people in the house and bad things happening to them. However, the dark figure returned and killed everyone in the house.

Whoever this dark figure was, he was looking for his daughter and his grandaughter. The blonde is soon caught off guard by a scream and runs into the garden and sees a woman hanging from the tree and she screams.

The blonde wakes up in the bath, Serena rushes in with Lily-James;

"Baby what's up?" Serena asks her wife, who is completely terrified.

"It was just a dream, nothing to worry about." The blonde got out and slipped into her pyjamas, she climbed into bed and Serena laid with her.

"What's happening to you, baby?" Serena says as she strokes her wife's arm, "Ever since, we moved in here, your mood has changed and your not sleeping baby."

The blonde knew that Serena was right, but she refused to say anything;

"I just want to sleep baby. It's probably just because I am wearing myself down and now we have Lily-James, I just feel that I have to provide for her."

The brunette quickly pulled her into her arms, "Shush baby, it's ok. Ree is here for you."

The blonde just cried, she didn't wanna sleep but she tried to sleep for Serena.

A couple of months later:

Lily-James was now six months old and still a happy baby, the nightmares were taking a toll on Bernie and her mental health began to deteriorate rapidly.

The blonde became snappy with Serena and often began saying things that she never really meant and Serena stayed with her.

"Shush baby." Serena said as she held Bernie in her arms.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it and I love you so much." The blonde responded.

"I love you too baby and I am not leaving you." The brunette replied.

The two then fell asleep on the sofa together, as Lily-James was asleep too.

The blonde, is soon awoken by a loud banging noise and she investigates it, soon she enters the basement and sees a woman tied up by the man and then he kills her.

Bernie screams and wakes up in Serena's arms, she cries as she tries to comprehend what is happening.

Serena comforts her and stays with her.


	5. The Resemblance

It was a week before Lily-james's first birthday, Bernie was in town on her own as Serena was at home with their daughter.

Bernie was just coming out of a shop, when a mysterious woman approaches her; 

"Et derelinquetur filia more via aunt!" The woman says in Latin.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand you." Bernie responded confused.

The woman says, "Hanc! Erat enim mater Tua."

"Why do I need this?" Bernie responded.

"Quia tutela, Et tutum orbum luxti deserts." The woman said before leaving.

The blonde followed the woman;

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't understand her." Bernie said to the woman

The woman spoke to her mother and translated to Bernie what her mother was saying,

"My mother says, that she used to babysit for your mother Danielle. One day she came round and you weren't there."

Bernie was shocked, "But she wasn't there because my mother was a stay home parent. She must confused."

The woman responded;

"Et non erat ibi. Opus coactus est mater tua, quad vestra Pater this quia regebat eam ab ea. Vestra paulo post te feci matrem tuam disappeared."

"She says, No I was there. Your mother was forced to work because your father was controlling of her. Your mother disappeared shortly you did."

Bernie was adamant, "No there must be a mistake. I am human, I am not anyone important and my mother is Diana."

The woman says to her mother;

"Quae air, haec dicit oportet esse errorem. Et ego homo sum, et ego sum quid amet et eius mater quod Diana."

"Non enim est error. Illa quod Danielle's filla, ego scio quod. Quod similitude quod haud dissimulanda perpcipitur." She responded.

"My mother says, there is no mistake. You are Danielle's daughter, she knows it. The Resemblance is undeniable." The younger woman replies.

"I am not who she thinks I am. Just leave me alone please." Bernie said as she walked off.

The older woman called after her;

"Nec elit. Tuus in periculo gravis."

The younger woman followed her;

"My mother says you are in grave danger."

"Just tell her that I will be ok." Bernie responded as she left and went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from Latin to English.
> 
> Et derelinquetur filia mors vos aunt, translated to English;
> 
> You Are The Daughter of Death.
> 
> Hanc! Erat enim mater Tua;
> 
> Take this! It belonged to your mother.
> 
> Quia tutela, Et tutum orbum luxti deserts;
> 
> For protection, be safe Berenice.
> 
> Et non erat ibi. Opus coactus est mater tua, quad vestra Pater this quia regebat eam ab ea. Vestra paulo post te feci matrem tuam disappeared.
> 
> No I was there. Your mother was forced to work because your father was controlling of her. Your mother disappeared shortly you did


	6. The Unknown Addiction

Two months later:

It had been two months since Bernie was approached by a mysterious woman who recognised her but she didn't believe a word of it.

Also, Bernie wasn't sleeping and was often working on a case. Serena was worried for her wife and tried to help her,

"Baby, please come to bed. I'm worried about you."

The blonde looked at her wife, "Ok baby."

They went to bed after Bernie had locked up the house, she went into the kitchen and took some pills to keep her awake.

The blonde's mental health was detoriating and she was in need of medical help, but she refused to get help and had been taking pills which she became addicted too.

She went to bed and settled into bed, just as she turned over she saw a female blonde standing in the doorway.

The blonde woman;

"Follow me, Berenice."

Bernie was shocked, she got up and walked out of the bedroom and followed the blonde.

"Where are we going?" Bernie asked as she walked side by side with the blonde.

The blonde woman stopped and pointed to the attic door, Bernie went inside the attic and then the blonde pointed to a trunk.

"What's in there?" Bernie responded as she knelt down and opened the chest.

"It will help you to discover who you truly are, Berenice." The blonde woman said before she disappeared.

Bernie looked back and then back at the trunk, as the night drew on, Bernie looked through the trunk and looked through paperwork.

As she looked through the stuff, she came across a diary and looked through it. She became heartbroken as she read the diary and then saw visions of the couple who were arguing.

Afterwards, Bernie reached to the middle of the diary and found some baby pictures of herself with the blonde woman and then read the back of one of the photos.

"My Darling Berenice. My beautiful baby girl and I love you most in all of the world. Please be safe baby and I hope we will find each other again."

Bernie cried as she realised that the woman who she had been dreaming about and had seen, was actually her birth mother.

"I'm sorry mommy. Why did you leave me? I need you so much, mommy."

The blonde cried as she curled up in a ball and while hugging the picture of her and her mother, after calming down, the blonde sniffed as she looked through the rest of the trunk and soon came across a golden picture locket with the letter 'B' on it.

Bernie opened the locket and found a picture of her birth mother in it, she closed the locket and then put it around her neck.

Then she put the stuff back in the trunk and a letter dropped out of the stuff and Bernie opened it as it was addressed to her.

She read the words,

"My Berenice,

I am writing this to you because I fear that one day, I may never find you and I am hurting a lot right now, I really didn't want to give you up baby I hope you know that somewhere in your heart. You are the best thing that happened to me, I want you to know that although you was conceived in rape, I loved you so much and you are my baby.

David is your father, but he was going to sacrifice you and I couldn't let that happen baby, so I took you to a church and asked only that you find a loving home. It broke my heart to leave you and I love you still baby, I hope you can forgive me one day.

Be safe my darling and you are always in my heart.

Love mom xx."

Bernie burst into tears and cried, she just wanted her mommy to hold her. The blonde cried on the bed in the attic and cried herself to sleep, for the first time she dreamt about her birth mother and was happy.

Only she wakes up, after dreaming of herself and how she cried for her birth mother, when she left her. Bernie remembered that day and she wanted to find out what had happened to her birth mother.


	7. Bernie's Physical Appearance Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the visions and dreams continues, Bernie's physical appearance changes.

Fifteen months later:

As the months went by, Bernie's behaviour had changed and her mental health was getting worse. She went to bed one night with Serena and dreamt about her birth mother and the rapist she completely hated, as the dream continued on and Bernie soon saw the police investigating a case which was never solved. 

The following morning, Bernie woke up and went to the bathroom and rubbed her eyes as she did her business. The dreams were still taking a toll on her and her mental health was still decorating, she put her dressing gown on and went downstairs. 

Serena was cooking breakfast for the three of them, the brunette looked over at her wife and was gobsmacked when she saw the blonde;

"What the hell have you done?" The brunette asks.

"I haven't done anything, I have just got up." Bernie responded. 

Serena went to the downstairs bathroom and grabs the mirror, then she returns to the kitchen and holds the mirror up. Bernie sees her reflection in the mirror and is completely stunned, she went to bed with short blonde hair and now she had shoulder length blonde beach wavy hair.

"I didn't do this, I swear." Bernie explained as she too was shocked.

Serena lowered the mirror, "Something had to have happened babe."

"Well it wasn't me at all. I'm going for a bath." The blonde said.

"What about your breakfast baby?" The brunette replied after her.

The blonde stated in reply, "I'm not hungry anymore." She went upstairs and ran a bath for herself.

Just as she stripped off, Bernie noticed her body in the mirror. The blonde had massive biceps and her tummy was strengthened, 'What the hell is happening to me?!' The blonde thought to herself as she climbed into the bath.

Falling asleep in the bath:

Due to the tiredness, Bernie falls asleep in the bath and has a dream of her birth mother and how she mysteriously disappeared just shortly after Bernie had disappeared. 

The blonde soon wakes up and cries as she brings her knees upto her chest, she needed her birth mother more than ever.


	8. Visiting The Elderly Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets Are Revealed For Bernie.

Following her unknown transformation, Bernie decides to go and see the elderly lady for answers before she finally tells Serena the truth.

The blonde knocks on the door, the woman's daughter opens it and allows Bernie inside, she leaves them be so they can talk.

"So I was wondering if you could tell me more...!" Bernie says to the elderly lady.

"About your birth mother?" She responded in Latin but Bernie could now understand her so she believed that the elderly lady was speaking English.

Bernie looked down with tears in her eyes, "Please. I need her so much."

The elderly lady could empathise with Bernie, "Your mother was the most bravest person I knew, I am her godmother."

"Godmother?" Bernie responded just before sniffing.

The elderly lady smiles softly, "Yes, I loved your mother like my own child. Your mother didn't have an easy life, she was adopted after her birth mother was caught abusing her."

Bernie listened:

"Nothing helped your mother with the hatred she had within her, I used to read her stories and sing to her. Your mother never liked being held at all, in fact she would kick off if anyone tried to hold her." The elderly lady says.

"What about her birth father?" The blonde responds.

"No idea, it is believed that he had left when his wife found out she was pregnant. Nine months later your mother was born and she was beautiful, I fell in love with your mother that day." She replied.

Bernie smiled as she held her locket close, the elderly lady notices the locket;

"That locket you have, was especially made for you. When your mother found out she was pregnant with you, she only confided in me and I helped to get that locket made."

Bernie responded, "Did my mother know that she was having a girl?"

"Oh yes, she even picked your name, Berenice Griselda Wolfe." The elderly lady smiles.

Bernie smiled back, "Erm, what happened to my mother?"

"Your mother mysteriously disappeared. She wrote to me just a couple of days before your mother vanished, it read, 'Should anything happen to me, it was David.' From then on, David is believed to have killed your mother." She responded.

The blonde felt sick to her stomach, "What happened to David?"

"Hung himself. People say that just before he died, he cursed the house and anyone who lived there." The lady says.

Bernie realised, "That's why you called after me. You were warning me."

The lady nodded, "Yes, there is a lot about that house you don't remember, things happened and people did not always survive."

"Why did my hair grow?" Bernie asked her.

"Because your mother, Danielle, had blonde beach wavy hair. You inherited it and her looks, that was another reason why I approached you and have you the necklace. You look so much like your mother and nothing of David, you are your mother's double." The lady says.

Bernie nodded, "I have to go. Thank you and goodbye." The blonde saw herself out and returned home.

She went straight to the attic and looked through the trunk, as she looked for pictures of her birth mother Danielle, she came across one and found that her mother was forced to wear wig.

"Mommy, where are you now." Bernie said as she had a gut-wrenching feeling that something wasn't right.

Just as she put the stuff away, she decided that she had to tell Serena the truth.

How will Serena react to the news?


	9. Telling Serena

That evening:

After putting Lily-James to bed, Bernie sat in her and Serena's bed waiting for Serena. The brunette finished in the bath and came into the bedroom, she sat next to Bernie and got dried.

"Serena, I need to tell you something." The blonde said bluntly as Serena's eyes widen.

"What's wrong babe?" The brunette responded as she leaned over and kissed her wife.

The blonde sighed, "I am adopted. Diana isn't my real mother, my birth mother is Danielle Wolfe, who mysteriously disappeared after I did."

The brunette was stunned by the revelation, "Mysteriously disappeared how?"

"Well, everyone in the village believes that her husband David killed her." The blonde said as she looked at Serena.

The brunette nodded, "I get the feeling that there is something else you want to tell me."

Bernie bursts into tears, "My mommy was adopted after her birth mother was caught abusing her, David abused my mother and then tried to sacrifice me."

Serena was shocked, "Is David your father?"

The blonde nodded.

The brunette pulled her into her arms, "Shush baby, it's ok I've got you."

Bernie cried in her arms, soon she calmed down and Serena stroked her hair.

The brunette had been thinking, "Babe, what is your birth mother's name again?"

"Danielle Wolfe, why?" The blonde responded confused.

Serena rang their boss Leah Ross.

Leah answers, "Hello Serena, how can I help?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering boss. Did we have an unsolved case regarding a woman named Danielle Wolfe?" Serena responded.

"Let me go and have a look!" Leah says as she goes down to the case archives with her phone, 

"Wolfe, Wolfe. Ah, Danielle Wolfe. Here we go, she mysteriously disappeared in 1975 and her husband David was arrested and charged with murder."

Serena listened:

"You still there?" Leah says noticing how quiet Serena is.

"Oh yeah, I'm here boss." The brunette responded as she held Bernie's hand.

Leah smiled, "So, David escaped from prison and was found dead at his home. He hung himself, as for Danielle, she remained missing and is still presumed dead."

"Thank you boss, the only reason why I asked is because, Bernie is Danielle's daughter." The brunette responded.

Leah was stunned but she knew it was true, "Daughter, oh yeah. It says here, that Bernie disappeared just a week before Danielle did. David was the one who filed the missing person report."

Serena was shocked, "What about Danielle?"

"Well she told the detective that Bernie wasn't missing but she was with family. It became apparent to the police that Danielle was being abused by David." Leah answers.

Bernie took Serena's phone and spoke to Leah:

"Can we reopen the case please boss, I want to find my mother I don't believe she is dead." The blonde said.

"Yes we can reopen the case ok Bernie." Leah says.

"Thank you boss." The blonde replied.

They hung up and Bernie snuggled into Serena's arms.


	10. Reopening The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie reopens the case regarding her birth mother, but what will she find?

It was five weeks later, when Bernie had decided to reopen the case and look for her birth mother Danielle, who had been missing since 1975.

As she worked on the case, her colleagues and boss were completely stunned by her immaculate change. They often questioned her if she was going through a rough which she said no.

A couple of days later:

The blonde was at home working on the case and was trying to track her birth mother's last known movements but came up empty.

While searching on Google for any reported deaths, there was a knock on the door and Bernie went to answer it;

"May I help you?" The blonde asked as the man just stood there.

The man remained silently, he pulled out a letter and handed it to her.

"Who is this from?" She asked him again.

He turned round and left, Bernie looked down at the letter and then back up but found that the man had disappeared without a trace.

The blonde closed the door and put the letter on the side, she went back to her laptop and kept searching for any reported deaths in 1975 but none came up for a woman named Danielle Wolfe.

"For god sake." The blonde had never curse before nor had she ever taken god's name in vain, but she didn't apologize.

She got up and went to the shop, after she shut her laptop down and put it on charge. Soon after putting the shopping in her boot, she is approached by a bunch of guys and she can hear there thoughts.

"You don't want to mess with me." Bernie's voice deepened as she was subconsciously tapping into her powers.

However, they never listened and attacked her, they beat her which was only angering the blonde more.

Just then, Bernie's trueform surfaces and she kills the men one by one. Her trueform appears as a huge red creature with horns coming out of her head and golden eyes, she has spikes on her body and hands.

The last remaining man is terrified, rather than killing him for his attack on her. She instead and unknowingly drives him insane, he is placed into a mental asylum.

However, Bernie reverts back to her humanform and doesn't remember what she has done. She goes home and puts the shopping away, just as she enters the living room, Bernie stops and collapses onto the floor.

Serena returns home and takes Bernie to hospital:

At four pm, Serena returns home and finds her wife on the floor unconscious;

"Baby? Bernie wake up? Bernie!" Serena picks up her wife and takes her to the car, she locks up the house and then drives to the hospital.

Just arriving at the hospital, Serena carries her inside and the doctors quickly take Bernie from her arms, they place the blonde in bed and discovers that she is in a coma.

The brunette is waiting for news on Bernie, the doctor comes in and tells her what is wrong;

"It seems that your wife is in a coma." He says as Serena is shocked.

"Bu....bu....bu...but how?" The brunette responded.

The doctor said, "I don't know, but we are keeping an eye on her and you are welcome to stay."

"Thank you, may I see her please?' she asked.

"Yeah of course. I will have a bed put in the private room as well as chair, so you can stay." He offered politely.

Serena nodded, "Thank you."

The brunette stayed with her wife and held her hand talking to her,

"Please stay baby. I need you and so does Lily-James. All this time, you have had no sleep and it has caught up with you baby. Please fight to stay with us Bernie, I love you so much."

The brunette kissed her wife's hand and forehead, what neither Serena nor Bernie know, is that Bernie is in suspension and she needs rest to recover.


	11. Waking Up With No Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie finally wakes up having no memory of what she had done.

Six months later:

Serena was fast asleep in the chair, Bernie woke up from her suspension and looked around the room.

Her hazel brown eyes gazing at everything she saw, her eyes blinked a little as she thought she had seen a woman standing in the corner.

The blonde had no memory of what had happened six months previously, she remembers going out to do the shopping and going back home.

She clearly had no idea why she was in hospital at all, suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts by Serena who was muttering in sleep.

The blonde coughed but Serena didn't budge, just as she pointed her finger towards her wife, the case on the cabinet is flung across the room and it breaks.

Suddenly, the brunette is awoken by the sound and Bernie is shocked, she puts her finger down as Serena turns round to her.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" The brunette asked as she stroked Bernie's hand.

"Confused. Why am I in hospital baby?" Bernie responded as she looked around again.

Serena replied, "You collapsed baby and you have been in a coma for six months."

Bernie looked back at her wife, "It's not six months, I only went out this morning and got the shopping."

"It's true baby, look." The brunette showed her wife the newspaper and showed her the time.

The blonde was absolutely mortified, she had tests done but they all came back as negative for amnesia.

Going home:

A couple of weeks later, Serena takes Bernie home and they settle in with Lily-James for the afternoon. 

The blonde notices the letter on the side and opens it to read it,

"My Darling Berenice,

I am writing this letter to you, because I fear that I may never see you again and it scares me so much. Also, I tried to stand upto to David but he beat me to a pulp and I am in loads of pain at the moment. I refused to go to hospital and so I am here, I also fear that I may never escape from this abusive marriage alive.

However, I miss you so much and I know that in my heart that I saved you from it and spared you a childhood of witnessing violence. Of course, I have a pretty good feeling that you won't see that way, you may believe (If you do) that I have abandoned you and robbed you of my love.

Truth is sweetheart, I don't blame you if you did. I feel like a terrible mother towards you I really do, as I mentioned in the previous letter to you, that I truly did not want to give you away but I had no other choice.

I love you with all of my heart and I hope that one day, we will find each other. Be safe my darling.

Love mommy xx."

Bernie bursts into tears, she didn't hate her birth mother and wanted to see her so she could tell her to her face.

The brunette heard her wife sobbing, so she went to her and cradled her;

"I need my mommy, I want my mommy." Bernie cried in Serena's arms.

"Shush, it will be alright baby. We won't give up looking for her I promise you baby." The brunette responded as she comforted her wife.

Soon the trio had tea, though Bernie refused to eat and she left the table, she went upstairs into the attic and climbed on the bed.

Serena washed the pots up and put Lily-James to bed, she had a bath and then went to find her wife. The brunette came to the attic and went inside, she found Bernie fast asleep on the bed.

The brunette climbed on the bed and moved closer to her wife, Bernie stirred as she turned over and snuggled into her wife's arms.

They fell asleep together, though Bernie began to dream about her birth mother.


	12. A Shock Is In Store For Bernie

It was a couples of months later, Bernie still had no memory of what she had done all those months ago. The blonde was still instant that she had no memory problems and she just wanted to be left alone.

While at home, Bernie had just put Lily-James down for a nap and she went to make herself a cuppa. As she walked into the kitchen, she felt uneasy as though someone had just visited or walked over her grave, (so to speak).

The blonde made herself a cuppa and sat down in the living room with her tea, she put it down on the table and grabbed her laptop. The blonde breathed a heavy sigh as she went onto her email, she quickly shot up when she saw an email from someone.

She clicked on the email to open it and sees the words,

"Why are you looking for Danielle Wolfe?" The message read and the blonde immediately typed back. 

"Personal reasons, which I don't feel comfortable with telling you about." Bernie sent the repy and waited for a response. 

Five minutes later:

A email came through;

"What personal reasons?" The message appeared.

The blonde grew frustrated, "I told you, personal reasons that I do not feel comfortable telling you. Your a stranger to me."

She clicked off the email and rubbed her temples to sooth her headache, only the blonde soon felt an overwhelming wave of emotions as her head burned up and then fire appeared.

The blonde quickly put it out and sat on the sofa, she still felt that she was somehow changing. Her physical appearence had changed along with her behaviour and her eating habits began to change too.

While in the garden having a fag, the blonde saw a rabbit in the garden and she befriended it. The rabbit went to her and snuggled into her arms as she stroked it softly, as the blonde sat on the grass with the rabbit in her arms, she quickly sensed danger and soon a saw man watching.

In the blink of an eye, Bernie got up and ran after him. Her voice deepened as she held him by his throat and her eyes turned black, her mouth watering like never before.

"Dinner time." The blonde said as she brought him closer and bit into his neck, he tried to scream but the blonde had ripped his throat out. Then she threw him against the tree and ripped him apart as well drinking his warm human blood.

When she had finished her meal, the blonde calmly removed all evidence of her DNA from his body, then she disposed his body and returned back to her laptop. She found an email from the mysterious person which read;

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't meddle in your personal business. It's just, Danielle was a very dear friend of mine and I miss her very much. Please forgive me."

The blonde smiled a little as she liked her lips, then she replied, 

"No, I should be sorry. I'm going through a hard time at the moment and to be honest, I shouldn't have taken out on you. I know it's no excuse, but I am barely sleeping and sometimes I feel like I am going crazy." The blonde sent email and waited for a reply.

Then an email pops up:

"What makes you think your going crazy?" It said as the blonde looked at it.

"A lot of things, I have to go as my daughter is awake and I need to feed her. This is a picture of me, please don't share it as I don't like my picture being taken, but I trust you." She sent the email and waited for a reply. 

An hour later and still no reply:

Bernie looked at her emails as Lily-James plays with her toys, she types an email to the mysterious person;

"Hope your ok? Take later." The blonde was confused at the silence, still she kinda of expected it. She played with Lily-James and then took her out to the park as she was meeting Serena there after work and they were going out for tea.

Bernie told Serena about the mystery person who emailed her;

"Who do you think it is?" The brunette asked her wife.

"I don't know babe, but they (I don't know whether the person is male or female), said that they knew my birth mother." The blonde responded.

As they talked further, they go to their favourite restaurant and have a meal. Then they go back home and settle in for the evening.

Bernie settles into bed but can not sleep, so she goes downstairs to think and she lays on the sofa staring into deep space. The blonde is jolted back into reality, when she hears screaming from the kitchen and she goes to investigate it.

There she witnesses a man strangling his wife and he kills her, the police come and arrest him, as they walk out Bernie sees a dark figure attached to him and then screams when she sees a woman hanging from the ceiling. 

Bernie wakes up in bed next to Serena and she is sweating, the blonde gets her breath back and goes for a shower, then she slips into a vest top and shorts and she goes for a morning run.


	13. Who Is The Mysterious Person?

Three months later:

It had been three months, since Bernie and the mysterious person had been in contact with each other. The blonde was still investigating the mysterious disappearance of her birth mother Danielle Wolfe, Bernie was still experiencing nightmares and night terrors, little did she know that she was actually experiencing her mother's last known movements before her mother disappeared.

As she sat at her desk in her office at work, she was reading through the file when her laptop pinged, indicating she had a new email:

She sighed as she clicked on the email and opened it, she found the email from the mysterious person and the blonde soon perked up, as she read the email.

"Who are you? You look like your mother and she would be so proud to see you." The email said as it brought tears to the blonde's eyes.

"My name is Berenice Wolfe, I liked to be called Bernie for short. I wish I could have met her because she is my mother and I need her right now." Bernie sent the email and wiped her eyes, though more tears prickled her hazel brown eyes.

Three seconds later, an email popped up and the blonde sniffed as she opened it and saw the words;

"Your mother loved you so much, she didn't want to give you up but she had to protect you from David. He was so mean towards your mother, he didn't love her and he just wanted a trophy wife." The email read.

Bernie cried a little more, then she typed back;

"Can we meet up please?" She sent the email and waited for a reply.

A few minutes later:

"I don't think you are ready yet." The email read.

Bernie was confused:

"Why? Who are you? Why won't you tell me your name." The blonde typed back.

The mysterious person emailed back:

"I'm sorry Bernie."

The blonde looked at the email and cried.

"It's ok, I just want my mommy that's all I want. I don't believe she is dead." She sent the email.

Then a new email popped up:

"You will meet me soon, I promise you." The mysterious person typed back.

"When?" Bernie responded.

"When the time is right i promise." The mysterious person put back.

Bernie smiled and shut her laptop down, then she drove home and put her laptop on charge.

Before going for a bath, she sends an email to the mysterious person;

"This is my mobile number if you ever want to text me." Bernie put her number in the email and pressed send, then she went for her bath.

Meanwhile, a msyterious person is seen at a laptop and smiling at the photo.

Just who is the mysterious person?


	14. Bernie's Fight For Survival Begins

Following her contact with a mysterious person, Bernie hadn't realized just how much her life would change within the next few months and how long the road would be, before she could finally meet the mysterious person who has been emailing her.

A few weeks later:

The blonde woke up in the morning, she went for a run in the morning and she did her usual route. She soon arrived home and went for a shower, as she felt the hot water run down her skin and the steam filling her senses all over, she closed her eyes and imagined being in a peaceful place.

After the shower:

The blonde turned the shower off and got dried, she sat on the bed and dried her hair as her wife woke up and bit her lip as she gently stroked the blonde's wet back, tickling her wife.

"Baby stop it, I'm trying to dry my hair." The blonde said as she tried not to giggle.

The brunette pulled the blonde backwards and kissed her, Bernie responded to the kiss though she was hesitant to do anything so she pulled away;

"I'm sorry, I don't want to at the moment baby." she got up and went back into the bathroom, the blonde looked at her body and she knew how strong she was but she didn't want to hurt Serena.

Later that evening:

After a stressful day, Bernie is in need of a relief and she goes to bed with Serena. However, they kiss and decide to have sex with each other, though Bernie is still hesitant about it.

The following morning:

Serena wakes up and can not find Bernie, she puts her dressing gown on and goes downstairs and makes a cuppa for herself. As she waits for the kettle to stop boiling, the brunette touches her skin and begins to have flashbacks of her night of passion with her wife.

However, Bernie appears behind Serena;

"How bad is it?" The blonde asked as Serena jumped out of her skin.

"For fuck sake Bern, don't sneak up on me like that!" The brunette responded.

Bernie wasn't smiling, "How badly hurt are you?" She asked again.

"I'm fine Bernie." The brunette replied.

However, the blonde turned her to the mirror and pulled the dressing gown to reveal a bruise on Serena's shoulder blade.

"That is nothing Bernie." Serena pulled her dressing gown back up as Bernie walked out of the kitchen and Serena followed her.

"Bernie, it's ok." The brunette said as she held Bernie's hand.

The blonde shook her head, "I'm changing Serena and it's scaring me. I'm a lot more stronger than you and now your hurt because of me."

Serena knew something was wrong with her wife, she pulled her into a cuddle;

"Let's get away baby, just you and me with Lily-James. Just have family time, just us and Lily-James please baby." The brunette said as she hugged her wife.

Bernie agreed to go away and get some time away from the house.

They decide to go on holiday and they only tell work:

Three weeks later, they get their stuff in their car and Serena puts Lily-James in her carseat. Bernie drives them to the airport all smiles.

About half way into the journey, a goat appears in the middle of the road and Bernie swerves to avoid it, however something else takes over and crashes the car.

In the midst of the accident, Bernie is thrown out of the windshield and is critically injured as Serena and Lily-James escape with minor injuries.

Another car who sees the accident, pulls over and helps Serena. The two men pick up Bernie and place her on the back seat, the first man gets into the front with Serena and Lily-James, just as the family's car burst into flames.

The second man applies pressure to Bernie's wound and talks to her, to try and get her to come round.

At the hospital:

The two strangers stay with Serena and Lily-James, they speak to the police and tell them what they saw, however neither man don't believe that the accident was done deliberately, indicating that Bernie must have seen something in the road and tried to swerve to avoid it.

The police thank them for their help and allow them to leave, the doctor comes in and tells Serena that Bernie is in a medical induced coma and currently needs emergency theatre to repair a life-threatening injury. Serena signs the papers and waits in the private room with Lily-James, a couple of hours later, Bernie is in recovery and still in the coma.

The brunette stays with her and holds her hand, she falls asleep with Lily-James.


	15. Near-Death Experience

Four months later:

Bernie had been in a coma for four months now, she had died three times and was brought back by the doctors. Though, the doctors weren't sure why it was happening because they had repaired the life-threatening injury and yet Bernie had died three times.

"Please wake up baby, I need you and so does Lily-James." The brunette said as she held her wife's hand.

However, the brunette went to get something to eat along with Lily-James, only as she walks towards the hospital restaurant, she is bumped into by a hoodie;

"Hey, be careful next time." The brunette said as she was tired.

The hooded person just looked and then walked away, Serena thought nothing of it and went to have dinner with Lily-James, meanwhile the hooded figure went into Bernie's room and walked over to Bernie.

The hooded figure gently puts it hand on Bernie's forehead and tummy, however the hooded figure is almost caught but telekinetically holds the door shut as Serena tries to open it.

"Open the door! Who is in there?" The brunette said as the doctors came over to help her with the door.

Just then, the door is flung open and the hooded figure walks out though the doctor gives chase but is attacked by the hooded figure;

"No I won't kill you. She needs to feed when she wakes up." The hooded figure says in a deep voice, then it kidnaps the doctor and ties him up in the hiding place and unconscious.

However, the hooded figure gets changed and goes to the laptop, where it types an email to Bernie;

"The time for you to meet me is almost approaching." Just then the doorbell goes and a voice is heard calling from the front door.

They leave the house and go out for the night.

Meanwhile, Bernie wakes up refreshed and healed of the injuries she sustained, three months later, the blonde is released from hospital and goes home with Serena and Lily-James.


	16. Bernie Feeds Again

A couple of days later:

Bernie was at home recovering, Lily-James was asleep in her bed. The blonde went onto her laptop and clicked onto her emails and she smiled when she saw an email from the mysterious person, she clicked on the email and read the words;

"The time for you to meet me is almost approaching."

The blonde typed back:

"When?"

Then the mysterious person is seen in a bathroom and typing back the email;

"Don't worry, it won't be long now I promise. I have a surprise for you, go to this address and it's in the basement."

The blonde heard her laptop ping and she opened the email, reading the words as she felt her thirst get stronger. Bernie hadn't a feed for four months and now her body needed to feed, she typed back;

"What about my daughter, I can't leave her alone. She is a year old."

A few minutes later:

"You need to feed, go she will be ok I promise. Go and feed Bernie." The email read back.

The blonde got Lily-James and took her to the address, she hid her car and went inside the house and walked to the basement, Bernie felt her body reacting as she smelt warm human blood.

Her eyes turned black and she broke into the basement, she saw the doctor and he was terrified, this didn't nerve Bernie and the killing felt natural to her. However, she changed her appearance and killed him, by ripping his heart out and eating it. Then she ripped him apart and soon reverted back, like before, she removed all evidence of her DNA and then returned home with Lily-James.

"Thanks for the present, just what I needed." She typed the email back to the mysterious person.

Then a reply came through,

"Told you, you needed to feed. Anyway, I will be in touch soon." The reply said as Bernie smiled licking her lips.

That Evening:

Serena returns home and is surprised as Bernie greets her at the door,

"Come on, bath is ready."

They went upstairs and had a bath together, then they settled into bed together.


	17. The Dream

Seven months later:

The blonde was fast asleep on the sofa, Serena was at work and Lily-James was asleep in her bed.

Bernie began dreaming about the mysterious person, the face was blurred and the voice seemed to be deeper than normal.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked as she stood face to face with the mysterious person.

"You will find out soon, I promise." The mysterious person responded.

Just then, Bernie is woken up by a loud banging sound and she run upstairs towards Lily-James's bedroom and she is crying as the door was slammed shut.

"Shush baby, it's ok mommy's got you baby." Bernie comforted her daughter who eventually calmed down.

After dinner:

Bernie let Lily-James watch some cartoons as she went onto her emails and typed an email to the mysterious person;

"I just had a dream about you, please I need to know who you are because I need my mommy and I am really scared." She sent the email and cried.

The mysterious person replies:

"Pop round later, we can meet now. The time isn't right but I can't keep this from you anymore. This is my address." The mysterious person put the address in and sent the email.

Bernie saw the email and replied;

"Thank you, I will be there." The blonde sent the email and put her laptop on charge.

That evening:

Serena returned from work, the blonde had a bath and changed into some losser clothing.

"Do you mind watching Lily-James, please baby?" The blonde asked her wife.

The brunette responded, "Yeah sure, you ok babe?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to meet the mysterious person this evening. I have the address."

"Ok babe. How do you feel about meeting this person?" Serena asked politely.

Bernie began to cry, "I don't know what to feel babe, but whoever this person is, knows about my mother and I need to know what happened because I don't believe her to be dead."

The brunette pulled her wife into her arms, "Whatever you find out tonight, you will still have my support ok baby."

"Thank you baby." The blonde sniffed and then washed her face, soon it was time for the blonde to leave.

"I'll be here waiting for you baby." The brunette said before she kissed her wife.

The blonde kissed her back, then she drove to the address.

However, nothing could have prepared Bernie for what would happen next?


	18. Bernie Meets The Mysterious Person

Arriving at the address:

After driving to the address in the email, Bernie pulled up and sat in her car for a bit, before she summoned up the courage to get out and walks towards the front door.

She knocks on the door:

A few minutes later, the mysterious person opens the door and Bernie can't believe her eyes;

"Mo....mo....mommy?" The blonde said as she saw her mother standing before her.

"My Darling Berenice. My baby." Danielle replied as she held her arms out to her daughter.

The blonde cried as she dived into her mommy's arms, they hold each other and Danielle kisses her daughter;

"My baby, I have missed you so much. Let me look at you." She pulls away and looks at her daughter, "Your even more beautiful than I imagined you would be."

Bernie smiled, "I get my beauty from you mommy."

Danielle smiled proudly, "Come on, come inside."

Bernie went inside and took her coat off, "So your name on your email, is your new name?"

"Yeah, I changed it after I finally stood up to David, and one day while he was at work. I escaped and changed my name, I live here now." Danielle replied.

Bernie responded, "Why didn't you tell me in an email, that you were alive mommy?"

"Because I had to be sure it was really you before I said anything and then when you sent me a picture of you, I knew it was definitely you and I wanted to tell you so much." Danielle replied.

Bernie smiled, "But then, you needed or wanted to tell me in person, mommy."

"Yeah I did baby. When I heard that you were involved in a car accident and I had to go and see you." Danielle replied.

The blonde smiled, "It was you mommy? I sensed your presence when you healed me."

"Yes baby." Danielle stroked Bernie's hair, "I had to help you and I couldn't lose you, not again baby."

The blonde pulled her mother into her arms, "You won't lose me again mommy, I promise."

They comforted each other, then they went into the kitchen and the blonde tells her mother everything.

Danielle froze with fear;

"You don't remember do you?" Danielle asked her daughter.

Bernie looked at her mother, "Remember what, mommy?'

"David cursed you and the house. Your maternal grandfather has been looking for us, he believed us to be dead." Danielle says.

The blonde was shocked, "What? Why did he curse me?"

Danielle responded, "Because, you were concieved in rape and he found you to be a burden. He tried to kill you, then he told me that I had trapped him with you."

Bernie was angered:

"He caused it. He raped you and impregnated you with me and then he hates me completely." The blonde felt her emotions heighten and she rubbed her temples until fire appears.

Danielle puts the fire with her powers,

"It's ok baby, I loved you and wanted you, but it broke my heart to leave you because you cried so much when you weren't in my arms."

The blonde was beginning to remember, "I didn't want you to leave me mommy, I love you so much."

Danielle cried. Bernie walked over to her mother and hugged her tightly, it was an emotional reunion for them both.

Bernie stays the night at her mother's house:

The blonde texted her wife:

"I'm staying out, I'll explain in the morning baby. Love you xx"

The brunette smiled at the text, she had a feeling that her wife needed some time with the mysterious person and she typed back:

"Ok baby, I'm still here for you. Love you too baby xx"

Bernie received the text and smiled, she turned her phone off for the night and catches up with her mother.

"Mommy, what's happening to me?" She asked curiously.

"Your half Demon-Goddess baby." Danielle responded.

Bernie was shocked, "So I am half human?"

Danielle nodded, "Yes, you have powers too and I am a Demon-Goddess too."

"That makes sense now, mommy. Because, I have been experiencing strange reactions and my eating habits have changed too." The blonde said.

"You know, I definitely knew it was you because I felt you changed into your trueform." Danielle smiles.

"Trueform?" Bernie responded confused.

Danielle got up and took her daughter's hand into hers, "Come here baby."

Bernie followed her mother, then she saw her reflection in the mirror but she wasn't scared.

"Is this my trueform, mommy?" The blonde asked.

"Yes it is baby. Only we can see our trueforms in the mirror, others see this." Danielle used her powers to temporarily change their reflections.

Bernie saw her humanform, "So to everyone else, mommy? We look human."

"On the outside yes baby we do. But on the inside, we are pure Soulless Creatures." Danielle responded.

"But why do I have a human soul, mommy?" The blonde asked confused.

Danielle replied, "Because David was human."

"I don't want a human soul, mommy." The blonde said as she turned and sat back down on the sofa.

Danielle joined her daughter, "What about your partner?"

Bernie cried a little, "I'm a lesbian mommy and I have a lovely wife and we have a daughter."

Danielle wasn't upset, she loved her baby so much, "It doesn't matter to me baby, what sexuality you are, just as long as you are happy."

"Thank you mommy." The blonde said as she placed her head on her mother's shoulder.

Danielle kissed her daughter's forehead gently, "your welcome baby."

The blonde smiled, "I am hungry mommy."

"Come on baby, let's go hunting." Danielle said as Bernie's eyes glistened brightly 

They go hunting together.

They return home:

As they bonded further, Bernie learned a lot more about herself and her mother.

"Mommy, is the house the problem?" Bernie asked her mother.

"Yes it is. David cursed it and his spirit is in that house." Danielle responded.

Bernie replied, "How do you know mommy?"

"I went back in disguise and I could feel his evil prescence." Danielle responds.

The blonde looked down, "Then I need to get Serena and Lily-James out of the house, mommy."

"Hey baby, I will help you and I want to show you something. Come on." Danielle smiles

They go into the back garden:

"Now baby, I want you to close your eyes and imagine your dream home with Serena." Danielle says Bernie listens.

The blonde imagines her dream home with Serena and then her powers respond by building the dream home.

When it was done, the blonde opens her eyes and sees it, "Did I do that mommy?"

"Yes baby you did." Danielle says as they hug each other.

At night:

Not wanting to be away from her mother, Bernie opts to sleep in the same bed with her mother.

For the first time in a very long time, Bernie sleeps through the night peacefully.


	19. Saving Serena

The Following Morning:

Bernie had woken up the following morning, she looked over at her mother Danielle and smiled. Bernie felt at peace with her mother and she wasn't going to let her mother go again, ever again. So she turned over and put her mother's arm around her waist, she snuggled into her mother's arms and stayed there.

Danielle wakes up feeling Bernie in her arms;

"Good morning baby." She said as lightly kissed her daughter's forehead.

The blonde looked up at her mother, "Good morning mommy, sleep well?"

"Yes I did baby, did you sleep well?" She responded politely.

The blonde nodded, "A lot better than I have been doing mommy."

They smiled at each other, then they went down for breakfast. Bernie made a pot of tea for them as Danielle put the bacon in the oven for Bernie and sausages for herself, they chatted as they waited for their breakfast to cook.

After breakfast was done, they each had a bath and got dressed. Then they went to Bernie and Serena's house to get Serena and Lily-James.

Serena becomes violent:

The moment they arrive home, mother and daughter both have a gut wrenching feeling. They go into the house and Serena attacks Danielle with a hammer, knocking her unconscious and then turns her attention to Bernie.

A fight ensues between them and Danielle comes round, she realises from visions that David possessed people in order to kill their wives. However, Danielle disarms Serena and tells Bernie to touch Serena and get her to fight from the inside.

"Berenice, touch Serena and get her to fight from the inside." Danielle says to Bernie, who listens and touches Serena.

Suddenly, Serena screams as she feels Bernie's touch;

"Come on baby, fight him. Remember when Lily-James was born and you couldn't stop looking at her. She is our baby and she loves you, remember you promised to protect her always, no matter what." Bernie says as Serena remembers and fights against David.

Serena is released from David's grasps and she cries;

"I'm sorry Bernie."

Bernie pulled her wife into her arms, "Shush it's ok baby, I'm here."

After Serena calms down, Bernie tells her everything and Serena agrees to move out of the house.

"When we move out, let's burn the house down." Serena says to Bernie, who nods and Serena apologises to Danielle for knocking her unconscious, Danielle accepts the apology and promises to protect her.


	20. The Possession

David possesses Danielle:

As they move their stuff out, Danielle is caught off guard as David suddenly possesses her and tries to control her via reminding her of his abuse against her. Danielle immediately runs to the front door, as she tries to escape from the house, her skin comes out in a blood red rash and David pulls her back inside as Bernie and Serena fight to save her.

"No, get out of my head. I will never take you back, leave me alone." Danielle says as tries to fight off David.

Bernie rushes to her mother, "Come on mommy. Don't leave me again please, stay mommy." Bernie says as she gets her mother to fight back.

"Come on Danielle, your stronger than him. He wants that control back, that's why he came after me. He wants to hurt you again, don't let him gain that control back." Serena says to her mother-in-law, who is shaking as she tries to fight off David.

Just then, Satan (Danielle's father and Bernie's maternal grandfather) appears having sensed his daughter was alive and he meets his grandaughter Bernie;

"Astareth!" He says as he places his hand on his daughter's forehead giving his daughter an extra boost to fight off David.

Danielle responds to her father's touch as she holds Bernie's hand and Serena's hand, she speaks to David, "By the power of my father, Satan, I condemn you, David, back to hell for all eternity. Never to escape and to suffer horribly by reliving your crimes against me and my daughter. Now back to hell."

With that, Danielle fights off David and sends him back to hell and she collapses.

After emptying the house, Bernie and Serena set it alight, freeing all the lost souls in the process. Just after setting the house on fire, they get to safety and watch it burn down.

A new start for Bernie and her mother, Danielle:

It was a couple of days later, when Danielle finally woke up from her hibernation. At first, she thought something was missing until Bernie comes in and they share a hug with each other.

"Your ok mommy?" Bernie says as they hug.

"Of course I am baby. I just went into hibernation that's all." Danielle explained it further to Bernie and they smile at each other.

They go downstairs and Serena hugs her mother-in-law, they too bond and Danielle meets her grandaughter Lily-James for the first time.

12 years later:

It's twelve years later, and Danielle and Bernie are still bonding with each other. To think that one painful deed turned into a blossoming bond between a mother and her daughter.

Danielle and Bernie both survived a past of abuse, Bernie remembered just how abusive David really was and she revealed to her mother that she had witnessed David abusing her mother in visions and dreams. They vowed to love each other, no matter what and protected each other.

The end.


End file.
